Kagome Gets a New Love Interest
by wolf of darkness lover
Summary: Kagome goes through some changes, the Inutachi is no more, Kagome got herself a stalker? All will be answered. I'm new at this so feel free to comment but NO FLAMING. And I do not own Inuyasha if I did it would be totally different.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Gets a New Love Interest

It was an average day in the feudal era. It was peaceful except for the average fight going on between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No, you're not going home. We have shards to collect and Naraku to kill." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Well I have to go home for more supplies and to do important tests."

"No. What is so important about those tests of your anyway."

"Well in my era everyone has to go to school."

"You're still not going back."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sickly sweet.

"Uh-oh." Inuyasha murmured he knew he was going to be in pain now.

"

Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome was so mad at him now. First, he didn't let her go home. Then he said her tests were more or less stupid. She felt insulted! So she yelled at him. She only wanted to go home for supplies and school. Okay maybe it completely true, but it was because she saw him with Kikyo.

**Flashback**

Kagome was staring at the fire. She couldn't sleep, she didn't know why though. She looked around. Shippo was snuggled up against her in her sleeping bag. Sango was lying down across from her with an extra sleeping bag, and Kirara curled near head. Miroku was leaning against a tree near Sango. She looked around for Inuyasha but couldn't see him a tree.

Then she sensed it, the other part of her soul. 'So he must have gone to her' Kagome thought. She knew she should stay at camp, but felt drawn to go and see. So she got up. 'I'm happy that I wear a tank top and sweat pants to bed now.' She carefully made her way threw the forest, avoiding roots and branches.

Suddenly, she heard noises. She made her way to them. Then she saw it, Inuyasha pounding into Kikyo's ass whispering sweet nothing to her. Strangely, it didn't her that much but it hurt enough to send her running back to camp. While running see got a few scratches but she didn't bother with them they would heal over night anyways. Right before she got to camp she decided that she'd take Shippo with her to her time. So she knew he would be safe even though he had Sango and Miroku to look after him, but she wanted to be sure he was safe.

She would seal the well until they came back. So tomorrow, she would ask him if he wanted to come with her.

**End Flashback**

She was pissed. He was gonna let her go home if he liked it or not.

"Inuyasha, I am going home no matter what and I am taking Shippo with me." Then she walked up to Shippo and he jumped into her open and waiting arms. After that, she ignored Inuyasha. well he didn't take to kindly to being ignored, so he grabbed her arm as she passed and when she turned to look at him he could of sworn he saw her I flash red. In his shock, he let go of her arm and she turned back walked to the well the rest of the way and jumped in, blue light engulfing them. But none of them sensed the person watching.

**Modern Era**

Kagome climbed up the latter her grandfather put in there for her to use, with Shippo on her shoulder. Once she got out, she turned faced the well, put her hand on the lip and said an old spell.

"Shippo cover your noses the smells here are really bad and they will hurt your sensitive nose."

"Okay mama."

So she opened the well house doors and Shippo almost passed out but put his nose in his mama's hair to help with the smell he would never figure out why people like Kouga could leave his mama's alone she smelt good like sakura blossoms.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa. I'm home." Kagome yelled but not loud enough to hurt Shippo's ears.

"I'm in here." she said as Kagome and Shippo came in the front door.

"Mom can you watch Shippo while I take a shower?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Sure honey. Ooohh he has a tail." she said as walked into the living room and saw Shippo in Kagome's arms. She walked over picked Shippo up from Kagome's arms and started petting his tail. Shippo just enjoyed the attention and started purring which made Kagome and her mom start laughing. He looked up at them and asked.

"What did I do wrong?"

At that, Kagome picked him up from her mom's arms and said.

"Shippo you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that it was kind of funny when you started purring."

"Ohh."

"Okay."

"Now I am going to take my shower." With that, she walked up stairs and into the bathroom.

**Back in the Past**

Inuyasha sat in his tree grumbling about stupid wenches. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were sitting inside with Keade. They talked about what could have made Kagome so mad as to make her go home cause they knew she wouldn't take Shippo with her to her time. So they sat there thinking but nobody could come up with.

"I can't think of anything. The only thing I can think of would if Inuyasha did something to upset her." Sango stated.

"Yes, I agree with that Sango Lady Kagome wouldn't just do that for nothing. Also for some reason when she looked at Inuyasha when he grabbed her arm he looked kind of shocked and let go of her arm and he doesn't do that for no reason. Something must have happened when she looked at him that involved the flux in Lady Kagome's aura." Miroku told them.

"Hmm. Ye will need to keep a sharp eye on her when she returns." Keade warned them.

Miroku and Sango nodded. Together though they would try the useless battle and try and get something out of their hanyou friend at what happened when he grabbed her arm.

**In The Future**

Kagome sat in her room after taking her hot shower, thinking on what happened at the moment she looked at Inuyasha. She couldn't figure it out he seemed shocked at something. She knew he didn't get shocked easily. Especially when it came to her. She also though on how she would tell her mom and friends that she wouldn't be traveling with Inuyasha anymore. She also would need to tell her mother that she was doing to get training.

After she though for a few more minute she got up finish drying off picked out matching black underwear put them on and searcher her closet for a t-shirt and some pants. After a while, she found a black fitted t-shirt that said 'Shut Up and Leave Me Alone!' in blood red letters. Then she picked out some dark black cargos.

Once she put it on, she left her room to go downstairs and talk with Shippo and her Mom. When she go town there she didn't hear anything so she walked in to the kitchen and there they were making chocolate cookies. The kitchen was a mess so she went back to her room quietly and grabbed her camera and walked back quietly. When she got back, she turned the camera on flash and took a picture of them covered in flour.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kagome fell to the floor at their reaction.

When Shippo and Sakura (sorry she needed a name) looked at Kagome they looked at her as though she grew a second then she got up still giggling and showed them the picture. Their reaction to the picture made Kagome fall over laughing again.

"Okay how about we finish up making these cookies and then wait in the living room?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure Mom." Kagome said and helped them finish cookies. In the process, though she 'accidently' put cookies dough on Shippo's nose and giggled when he liked it off. After a few more minutes, they had the cookies in the oven and the living room.

"Mom, I have something to tell you and Shippo." Kagome said.

"What is it Kagome." Sakura asked.

"Shippo first thing will you travel with me or the group if I don't?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"You, mama. Why would you ask mama?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Because I will not be traveling with Inuyasha anymore. He has done something unforgivable. Now mom, what do you think about it if I didn't travel with Inuyasha anymore?"

"Well it would be for the best since I have something to tell you but what about your next question."

"I need to get training. So I am going to be here for a while. I have sealed the well so I won't be interrupted."

"That is fine honey you were going to need it anyways. After I tell you this you can't tell anyone unless you trust them with your life..."

"Mom what is so important that I couldn't tell anyone?"

"Well Kagome you aren't human."

"Oh." Kagome on the inside was super shocked she's thinking 'WHAT! I'm not human then what am I.' "Then what am I?"

"You are a black wolf demon." Sakura said straight to the point.

"How would that be possible though dad was human and so are you." 

"Well your real dad is a black wolf demon. You are right though I am human, we aren't sure why though but you are full demon. We think it is because of the Shikon Jewel being inside that did that and where you got the miko powers from."

"What about Souta?"

"Ohh you guys have different dads his was the one you grew up with and the one you saw get shot and die." when Sakura said the last part her voice dropped.

"Then who was my dad if he was a wolf demon?"

"Your dad it the Lord of the Northern Lands."

"Wow."

DING

"The cookies are done."

"Okay Shippo come here." she opened her arms for him to hop in and that is exactly what he did. After that, she walked with him to the kitchen to eat some cookies and warm milk.

20 minutes later Kagome, Shippo, and Sakura were trying to find some of Souta's old clothes so Shippo will have something that will bend it until they get him new clothes just for him.

"Mom have you found anything?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Yep." she answered.

Sakura came down from the attic with some clothes that looked like they would fit Shippo for the time being. There were black cargos and a green t-shirt with short sleeves. The shirt said, 'Demon in Disguise' in big black letters.

"It's perfect." Kagome told her." Shippo go in the bathroom and put them on."

"Got it mama."

A few minutes later Shippo came back into the living wearing the clothes. He looked so cute!

"Shippo can you put a concealing spell on that will hide your demonic features?"

"Yep" with that, he put on the spell and became what looked like a normal small child.

"Oooh you look so cute in those." they both said at the same time. Shippo slightly blushed at that.

"Now time to go to the mall. Mom can we have some money please."

"Of course." Sakura gives Kagome her card to go shopping.

"And Shippo stay near me and hear is a bandana to cover your nose with."

"Thank you mama." After that, they made their way to the mall Kagome pointing out some things while holding his hand. They also got many women who stopped and looked at the pair with either awed looks or glares for how perfected they looked. They just ignored them until Kagome heard three familiar voices.

"Hey, Kagome, we heard about your disease. What are you doing outside?" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi called.

"Uh-oh. Not them. Not now. Shippo just stay behind me." Kagome said.

"Okay mama."

"And around them call me Kagome. They don't know about you and everyone else but Inuyasha in the Feudal era."

"Sure."

"Here we go."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi arrived in front of Kagome and little Shippo right after she said that to Shippo.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kagome are you going to be at school now." Eri said, and then they noticed Shippo standing slightly behind Shippo.

"Hey who is this cute little guy?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh, this, this is Shippo my cousin." Kagome stuttered.

"I didn't know you had a cousin." Yuka said.

"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises. Well we need to go now lots of shopping to do."

"Okay see ya later Kagome." they said. With that, they walked away in the opposite direction in which they came in.

"Thank god." Kagome murmured.

"Come on mama, we have to hurry it is almost nighttime." Shippo said as he ushered her forward.

"Okay we're almost there anyways." 10 minutes later, they were in front of a store called, Surfer's Place. It was all about summer clothes.

"First stop is here, Shippo."

"Okay mama."

They went in, Kagome picked out clothes for him, and he decided if he really wanted them. After an hour they started shopping for Kagome, everything she got was either black or a dark brown. They were in a store called, Dungeon Wolf.

"Mama this store is the perfect place for you since you are a wolf demon." Shippo said but the end quietly.

"Yeah Shippo your right. It is as if it was made for me to shop here or something. After a half an hour in that store, alone they were carrying lots of bags. They started their walk home. It seemed longer than the walk there. They looked at the stars, they pointed out what they saw like wolves and rabbits. They laughed at some of the things the other saw. Finally, they arrived at home. When they walked in, they saw Grandpa, Souta, and Sakura in the living room playing a game.

"Why hello Mom, Souta, Grandpa we just got home and don't need any help just for your information." Kagome told them sarcastically.

"Oh. Hello dear and ok." Sakura told her and going back to the game. Kagome sweat drops at that.

"Mom you have got to be kidding me."

"I was kidding dear let me help." Sakura said while getting up.

"Thanks." Kagome told her. With that Shippo, Souta, Sakura, and Kagome brought the bags up to Kagome's room. Kagome looked around after everyone else to eat dinner she was thinking about her room. ' I am totally changing this color, I am glad I bought those paints, cause there is no way I am going to have a pink room. No brown and black sound like good colors for a girl who is a black wolf demon.' Kagome thought.

With that, she walked out of her bedroom and to the kitchen was with food waiting for her. She walked in on everyone sitting down.

"Mama, what were you doing?"

"Oh. Nothing just thinking about tomorrow."

So everyone sat down after that and made small talk and ate the dinner Sakura made. They about what has been going on in the way up until Kagome came home that was until Kagome went silent. Everyone looked at her as though their eyes asking the question they wanted to ask but not saying it.

"So I take it you haven't told them mom." Kagome said.

"No I figured you would want to tell them."

"Well you though right. Souta, Grandpa I won't be traveling with Inuyasha anymore but myself and Shippo."

"Does that mean Inuyasha won't be coming here anymore?" Souta asked her.

"Your right no more Inuyasha. He did the unforgivable so I will never again let him have the honor of traveling to our time."

"Oh." Souta sighed. He knew he was going to miss him but really must have messed up for his sister to be this mad at him. However, he did have a new play pal. After a few more minutes, they finished dinner and Sakura cleaned up all the dishes and put them away. Souta and Grandpa went to be saying they were tired.

"Now, Kagome now that we're alone I can say that when you turn 19 on the full moon you will need to the Feudal era because of the energy you might put off. It could affect all the humans to take a chance so you will have to go back. Your body will change into your true form, which will be a big wolf you will be about the size of Sesshomaru in his true form. You will get markings, a water drop on you forehead and then to black stripes on your cheeks, wrists, and hips. Make sure your friends and Inuyasha don't see you or it will be bad because they could think that you have been lying to them all this time and decide that you should die."

"Hmm. Did I miss anything? Oh the marking will show you are the heir of the Northern Lands too."

"Okay I have exactly 3 months to train before all this happens right."

"Yep."

"Alright this will be a long three months."

**In the Feudal Era**

Everyone got antsy after awhile. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Keade would always worry about it. Unlike Inuyasha who didn't care but was pissed that she sealed the well on him so he couldn't go and get her. After a week, he would walk in the woods and be in there for hour's everyday and sometimes didn't come back until the next day. Nobody knew where he went. He would go to Kikyo because he would see her soul collectors. Nobody else saw them but him though.

After a month he came to them saying that they would be going shard hunting later that day, they asked how, he said that it didn't matter but for them to get ready. They did since they couldn't do anything about it. When they met him at the outskirts of the village and saw the reason behind them suddenly going shard hunting. Inuyasha sat there in the middle of the road with Kikyo standing right there facing the opposite direction of the village.

"Inuyasha what are you doing with Kikyo?" Sango questioned him.

"She is going to be helping us look for shards." he stated as though she hasn't done anything wrong.

"NO! I will not travel with her. She tried to kill Kagome for her 'supposed' soul." Sango yelled.

"I am with Lady Sango here it is true she has tried to kill Lady Kagome." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Fine then wait here we don't need you anyways." Inuyasha told them.

"Then good riddance Inuyasha you and your clay pot don't come back you aren't going to be welcome here anymore." with that said Sango walked back in the village with Miroku to tell Keade the news. While the clay pot, oops I mean, Kikyo and Inuyasha walked out of the village outskirts and to the east. What none of them noticed the person that was watching them.

with Inuyasha and the clay pot, darn these fingers, Kikyo

"I can't believe it." Inuyasha said to Kikyo.

"Learn to accept it Inuyasha that is what was to be expected." Kikyo told him her voice cold as normal.

"Well I still don't like it." Inuyasha grumbled as they walked down the path.

**With Sango and Miroku, and well you get it**

Sango really wanted to go and kill him but it wouldn't be right. She knew that, but she was mad and needed to let off some steam. So after they told Keade she walked with Kirara at her side into the forest but not to far within hearing distance if it was necessary. She stopped turned to Kirara and told her, "Come on Kirara I need to let off some steam."

As though she understood what she said, she transformed and they sparred for about an hour until they were worn out.

"Great job Kirara." Sango felt worn out but didn't feel as though she was going to kill Inuyasha, which was a good thing. "Let's head back we've been out here awhile they might to start to be wondering where we went." with that they walked back to the village to eat lunch with the others.

It was boring after that they stayed in the village and helped the villagers out every now and then but it was still uneventful. It was like that for a month and three weeks.

**With Kagome and Shippo In the Future**

'Today was the day, it was her birthday but it was also the day she would go back with Shippo for her transformation for the first time in three months. Over the three months, she learned hand-to-hand, swords, bow and arrows, and lastly daggers. Kagome also had Shippo train, as well he knew hand-to-hand and daggers. They were going to leave after lunch so they had enough time to slip in and secretly see what is going on with the rest of the gang, then leave to go to a place for her transformation.

Shippo was excited to go back even though he liked the future; the smells hurt his little sensitive nose. He was also eager to see what his mom looked like in her true form.

"Mom, since me and Shippo are going to be leaving after lunch we need to eat now." Kagome told her mom.

"Sure we could have some sandwiches and rice. I'll start right now." Sakura told her.

"Thanks mom."

20 minutes later everyone was sitting at the table for lunch when Kagome stood up and said, "Souta, Grandpa I am going to be leaving for the Feudal era today. I might not be back for quite some time so I need you guys to tell my friends that I moved to America and won't be coming back for a long time."

"Why though? Why won't you be coming back for a long time." Souta asked her.

"Well I have some things I need to do and it is going to take awhile before they will get done." Kagome told him.

"Oh."

With that Kagome and Shippo got all their things and packed them up in Kagome's new Black and brown bag. 10 minutes later, everyone gathered in front of the well.

"Well everyone this is goodbye for now. We will miss all of you." With that, Shippo wrapped his arms around Kagome since he hit is growth spurt he looked about Souta's size and they jumped down the well without looking back.

**In the Feudal Era**

"It feels so nice to be back. Right Shippo?" Kagome asked while they climbed up the side of the well with the vines.

"Yup. I can finally breathe and not have a terrible smell in my nose." Shippo told her.

"Well we are going to leave our stuff in the woods. I will put a barrier over it so nobody will be able to touch it. Then we will cover our aura and scent and go check on the rest of the gang, Okay, Shippo?"  
"Yeah mama, whatever you say." Shippo told her. With that said, they ran through out the forest. They ran for about an hour before they decided they were far enough away from any village. So they split up to find a place to make camp for later and a place that would be hidden from any stray demons.

"Shippo, I found a meadow over there it will be good enough it is fairly small just what we are looking for." Kagome told Shippo.

"Okay mom be there in a minute." Shippo told her. Kagome was a little curious as to what he was going to do but went on to put their stuff away so they could leave sooner. By the time, Shippo got back to her 'camp' if you could call it that it was more or less all their stuff kinda scattered about. She waited for him to come over to her and wait for her to put the barrier. He did exactly that he came and stood beside her. With him beside her, she pulled a barrier up around the supposed camp. They walked off back to the village to secretly see how their friends were doing after they were sure the barrier would hold.

"Come on Shippo we need to hurry I am not sure when the change will happen." So they stated to run in what to the human eye would say was nothing but a demon of high caliber could see that it was two demon but only if they looked close enough would they tell that it was only a human and a demon. But they were mistaken since they had a demon trailing them without them knowing.

**Stranger POV**

I can't wait, I want her so bad. She is so amazing her smell is heavenly. I wonder what she tastes like. I can't wait to try.

**End Stranger POV**

Once they got to the outskirts of the village, they covered their scents and aura. They kept to the shadows, keeping their distance from the villagers. They wandered over most of the village they saw Sango, Miroku, Keade, and Kirara, but no Inuyasha or even though it wouldn't be surprising Kikyo. So they decided that they would drop by but not uncovering anything just stopping by and leaving no traces in case Inuyasha would come back.

"Shippo we are going to visit them since there is no sign of Inuyasha. Is that okay with you Shippo?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure it would be nice to see them again and having them actually knows we are there." Shippo told her. So they literally dropped down from the trees and onto Keade's hut roof to surprise them even more than dropping in on them. In a few minutes you could hear them getting up and moving towards the door when Kagome followed by Shippo dropped in front of the mat when they pushed it aside to leave the hut.

"Hello." Kagome and Shippo said at the same time.

"Is it really you? This is not a dream?" Sango asked.

"Yup we're really here." Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome why can I not sense your aura?" Miroku asked her curiously. He was curious; she acted as though she could not do anything. Like she had something to hide.

"Oh, it's nothing just being careful we can't have Inuyasha we're here now can we." Kagome said to them while Shippo said nothing still to him it felt good that they could talk to their friends even though only for a little while.

"So Shippo what do you think we should tell them first, what made me leave or the other part?" Kagome asked him.

"The first part it would make sense seeing that they would need to know that to get the rest." Shippo told her his voice had deepened some it was deeper, not as high as his voice used to be before he went with Kagome.

"Okay Shippo good choice. We wouldn't want to confuse them." Kagome said to him remarking how much he had grown. Even though he grew in height, he also grew in knowledge he was smarted since she did teach him a few things while they were in her time. "Now let's go inside so nobody else hears what I am about to say to you." Kagome told them seriously. They did not know about the stranger watching them. His smile gleamed in the light showing his fangs. He couldn't wait to hear this conversation.

They all went back into the hut the demon coming closer to hear the conversation. Once everyone was inside Kagome spoke up…

"Everyone, Inuyasha has done the unforgivable. He mated to Kikyo." Kagome stated to them.

There was a lot of gasps, Sango even said, "He didn't!"

"Yes he did. I couldn't sleep and I looked around and saw everyone but him so I decided to get up.

**Flashback**

Then she sensed it, the other part of her soul. 'So he must have gone to her' Kagome thought. She knew she should stay at camp, but felt drawn to go and see. So she got up. 'I'm happy that I wear a tank top and sweat pants to bed now.' She carefully made her way threw the forest, avoiding roots and branches.

Suddenly, she heard noises. She made her way to them. Then she saw it, Inuyasha pounding into Kikyo's ass whispering sweet nothing to her. Strangely, it didn't her that much but it hurt enough to send her running back to camp. While running see got a few scratches but she didn't bother with them they would heal over night anyways.

**End Flashback**

"Oh my god." Sango whispered. She didn't think it could be that serious. She was also amazed at how her friend kept it together seeing that, knowing normally she would cry or at least tell her.

"Well as you can see our old friend has moved on from me being anything to him so he got what he thinks is better and mated the pot. So I had to leave, his treatment towards me was already bad but it would have just gotten worse. So with Shippo I left and sealed the well until I came back." Kagome said.

**With the Stranger**

This is his POV

"I am going to kill him." The stranger said out loud but to no one. He was unbelievably pissed. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"How could someone do that to someone so nice? That person deserves to die." He said. He laughed, he had been going to kill him already but now he had even more than enough reason to kill Inuyasha.

**With the Group**

"Shippo it is sadly time for us to depart. We have important business to attend to remember?" Kagome said.

"Yes, I remember mama. Goodbye everybody and if you see Inuyasha tell him I said hi." Shippo said.

"We're sorry but Inuyasha isn't welcome here anymore after what happened, Sango here banned him from the village." Miroku said to them.

"Oh. No wonder why we didn't sense or smell him." Kagome stated. With nothing else to say, Kagome and Shippo got up and walked into Inuyasha's forest going southeast. (The village is northwest)

"Bye." Called Sango and Miroku once they entered the forest. Once Kagome and Shippo got a few feet into the forest they darted to their camp. In 20 minutes they were there and unpacking their supplies to make camp. They didn't know when Kagome would transform so they wanted to be prepared.

**With the stranger**

He followed them to their camp. He only had little difficultly keeping up with them because he didn't know the area and they did. He sat in a tree watching them make their camp. He noticed things that were not familiar to him. He made a note of that for later but continued to watch the pair.

**Meanwhile with Kagome & Shippo**

"Shippo I have a feeling that we are being watched." Kagome whispered to Shippo as she passed him trying not to have their 'visitor' come on to them and take action.

"I know, so do I. Any reason as to why though? Can you sense someone, an aura or scent?" Shippo questioned.

"The strange thing is I don't sense anything. No aura or scent, but I still have that feeling."

"Strange." They thought about who it could be but came up with no one. They finally finished setting up camp after a few more minutes.

"Shippo I think it is happening I feel tingly all over." Kagome said softly so only he could here and not their 'visitor'.

"Okay." With that, she started to change her mouth and nose became more animalistic and her body grew in size while changing until she was a big black wolf that was about the height of Sesshomaru in his dog form. She was slender and had wolf ears on the top of her head. She wagged her tail, it was smooth and silky, and it flowed out as the wind blew. She looked beautiful. Even the stranger thought that he thought, 'Wow all for me I am really lucky she will be my mate.'

"Mama you look great as a demon, think you can shift into a smaller version of your humanoid version?" Shippo told her. Kagome barked what could have been a yes since she started to shrink in size until she was the size of a big wolf that about to Shippo's elbows. It looked exactly like the big one but smaller.

"Great try the humanoid form, mama." again, she barked what was a yes since she started to change. She grew until she had to stand on her hind legs that gradually changed into human ones, and started to look more human. She continued to change until the whirlwind that surrounded her died down and she was a 5'4 demoness. She had long black hair with silvery blue tints in it that flowed in silky waves to her ankles. She had pointed ears, claws, and fangs.

"Great job mama, you have three forms most demons of high status only have two though your lucky. I wonder why you have three though." Shippo said to Kagome.

"Thank you Shippo. I appreciate it but I am curious too. Now let me get a mirror so I can see what I look like." Kagome said to him. She walked over to her bag and dug through it a little until she found the small compact mirror. She looked at herself in many directions. "Wow I look great!" Kagome said.

"Yes mama you look even more beautiful than before and smell more forest like." Shippo told her. The stranger couldn't smell her because he was upwind from then almost dropped out of the tree when he saw her though. 'She looks amazing as a demoness.' He thought.

"Well Shippo tomorrow we are going to head east. Hopefully we will lose the stalker along the way while trying out my new powers." Kagome said to Shippo quietly. Shippo nodded and started to get their beds ready meaning their sleeping bags and a small fire so they don't attract any unnecessary attention.

"Goodnight Shippo."

"Goodnight mama." With that said they each fell into a light sleep incase something happened while they were sleeping. The stranger camp up to their camp once they had fallen asleep and being quietly as to not wake them up to smell Kagome. 'Ahh. She does smell more forest like. I can't now but I have too. Ah I have to go away from her so they don't get suspicious of me or if I accidently drop the concealing spell.' the stranger thought and left the area. The next day the duo got up and started to make themselves a quick breakfast. Shippo went and hunted a rabbit while Kagome started packing their sleeping stuff and restarted the fire. Once he got back they cooked, the skinned rabbit ate, and finished packing their stuff to leave. Once they were on the road Kagome spoke up.

"Shippo I don't think we are being followed anymore." She said to him.

"Yeah your right mama." They continued walking in silence. After awhile they stopped to eat and continued walking afterward. After a few minutes, Kagome sense two jewel shards.

"Shippo, Kouga is coming what are we going to tell him. Since we know that without Inuyasha he will stay and travel with us." Kagome said as she started to panic.

"We will tell him that, that, that. I don't know, he will be persistent no matter what we tell him, and we can't tell him your demon he'll only become more persistent to get you as his mate." Shippo said to her.

"Well we will have to make it up as we go along. Maybe having him will not be as bad? After she said that, the one and only Kouga showed up in front of Kagome holding her hands with flowers.

"Hi Kouga how have you been?" Kagome asked him trying to make sure he doesn't the absence of the rest of what used to be her group.

"Great but, lonely without at my side." Kouga said to her suggestively. As he said that though he did notice that he couldn't smell her scent and that the mutt was nowhere near but he already knew that part but he really wanted to smell her scent. "Where's the mutt, why isn't he here, and I want to know the truth because I can't even smell his scent on you." Kouga said to her a little gruff just to make sure she told the truth since he wouldn't be able to smell it out if she lied.

"Oh. Uh… I don't know?" Kagome said and accidently dropped her concealment spell she put on.

"I said don't lie to me." Kouga told her sternly and slightly tightened his gripped on her hands but not by much.

"Okay. He and Kikyo tried making the group go shard hunting while I was at home and Sango got mad at him and banished him from the village and he and Kikyo walked off to start hunting without them and they haven't heard from him since and that was three month ago." Kagome rushed out feeling kind of frightened with his new attitude but also kind of turned on by it.

"Better. Now why are you alone even the monk and slayer are not with you." he said.

"We are traveling alone without them because we won't travel with them anymore, the times have changed." Shippo popped in. After Shippo said that Ginta and Hakkaku came up out of breath saying Kouga need to slow down.

"Hi sis." Ginta said.

"Hey sister." Hakkaku said.  
"Kouga you need to slow down I think your going to kill them." Kagome said to Kouga while getting out two water bottles for the pair to drink from.

"Oh they will be alright." Kouga said to her happy she cared about them but sad that she had scolded him.

By this time Kagome had the water bottles out and had just given them to the boys when she said, "I don't care."

"Thanks sis but it wasn't necessary to care about us we were just a little out of breath we would have been fine." Ginta said.

"It's okay I'd love to help you no matter what." Kagome said to them as she completely ignoring Kouga. Kouga was getting annoyed at being ignored so he picked her up and started walking without saying anything to anyone.

"Hey, stop, that's my mom you're walking away with!" Shippo yelled out to get him to come back.

"What did you say that she's your what?" Kouga asked shocked.

"She's my mom, do you have a problem with that." Shippo stated to him, mad that he still hadn't brought his mom back.

"Yes Kouga, is there a problem with that?" Kagome said to Kouga, happy she wasn't being ignored anymore but she really wanted to be put down even though it felt nice to be in his strong arms.

'_**Ahh, it fells so nice to be held like this. Something a certain someone never did.' **_Her beast thought.

'Yes it does, but. No I am not suppose to think about Kouga like that.' Kagome thought to her beast.

'_**Liar. I know what goes on in your head and I know you want some wolf. Give him a chance, I never told you that you had to mate him yet.' **_With that, her beast retreated to her corner. Back in the real world, Kouga said.

"No, it is just that you're going to be my mate so I would need to know these things, but with the mutt always around I can never stay long enough to learn something about you."

"Okay, now put me down."

"No can do, your coming with me now that the mutt ain't here to help protect you."

"No, you're going to put me down right now. I went home for three months for a reason and you don't want to know those reasons yet." Kagome told him fiercely with determination in her eyes.

"Okay, but we are going to travel with you to make sure your safe."

"Sure now let's get going." With that, she started to walk now that he had put her down.

"Ha ha ha!" Hakkaku and Ginta laughed at Kouga. "You were told what to do like a pup."

"Shut at least she isn't afraid to stand against me or faint." Kouga growled at them pissed that they had laughed at him. "She just needs to be more submissive to me."

"In your dreams Kouga she's changed. She is not the same anymore." Shippo told him frustrated that he had to be so persistent.

"We'll see, pup." Kouga told the kit and went to catch up with Kagome who had stopped when she didn't hear them behind her. So once everyone was caught up she started walking again.

'What am I going to do?'

'_**Give him a chance. Tonight tell him that you are going to give him a chance. You never know, we could grow to love him. He already loves us completely and unconditionally.'**_

'I don't know about this…'

'_**I don't care we are going to give him a chance. Better you than me, right.'**_  
'Yeah I guess so, I will after everyone falls asleep okay?'

'_**Yes, better.'**_

After two hours of walking Kagome said, "Okay we will make camp here. I am going to get water and find a hot spring while Shippo and Hakkaku get firewood, and Ginta and Kouga hunt for something to eat." Once she got nods from everyone she waked to go find a hot spring then a small stream. Shippo and Hakkaku went close to that direction but more south, while Ginta and Kouga went straight north. Kagome, Shippo, and Hakkaku arrived at the same time with their designated items.

"Shippo start a fire, I am going to the hot spring I found to bathe." Once she said that Ginta and Kouga showed up with a boar for them to eat.

"Don't even think about following men boys, or I will cut off a vital part of your body." She said to them and walked away. When they got what she was getting at, they took a step back from the direction she left from.

With Kagome, she hurriedly undressed and got in the water and started to wash her body with her coconut body wash. Then she started to wash her hair with her 2-1 cherry and sakura blossom scented shampoo and conditioner. Once she was sure, the soap was all the way out, she got out and dried off with her big white fluffy towel. She changes into her pajamas and walked back to camp. When she got there she went near Kouga set her stuff down and got out the things she would to make stew.

While she did this she quietly said, "Kouga after everyone is asleep I need to talk to you." Kouga wondered what she wanted to tell him but he feigned uninterest so no one would know she had told him something. After everyone at Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku went to sleep with full bellies. Kagome got up walked over to Kouga grabbed his hand and pulled it as if saying, 'get up.'

'Interesting.'

'**Mate?'**

'Yes, it seems as though our Mate is fond of us.' He thought to his beast.

'**Yea.'** Kouga was so busy talking to his beast he didn't notice they had stopped and Kagome was waving a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Kouga, come on snap out of it." She said as she snapped in front of his face, but nothing happened so she got a little curious and tapped her finger on his lips. 'Wow they are so soft yet warm.' She thought.

"Hey do you like staring at me?" he said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Wait, what?" she stuttered, confused.

"I said, 'do you like staring at me?'"

"Ohh, well, uhh." He laughed as she stumbled with her words.

'_**Told you so.'**_ Her beast said but Kagome didn't notice it.

"Well I took you here to tell you something."

"Yes?" he said motioning for her to go on.

"What do you call it when a girl gives a guy a chance?"

"Mating!" he said eagerly.

"No before that."

"Courting?" he said a little disappointed but still happy she was giving him the chance to mate her.

"Yeah that sounds right. I want to see if you're the one for me because Inuyasha can't handle what I am."

"Well I sure as hell can! You're my woman for a reason."

"Well Mr. Cocky, who said I was going to mate you. I might go and find someone else mate." She said running away knowing he would mad at her for that.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled out as his eyes bleed red but remained a pink color meaning he was in control but his beast could see everything.

"Interesting, let me try something." While he chased her, she started to change. Her hair grew longer and got a blue streaks and tint to it, and her eyes turned to a pink color like his. Kouga chased her for an hour before he got bored with the game, grabbed her from behind by wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his head into her back, and started to lightly purr.

"I got you." He growled out to her but it was slightly muffled with his head being nuzzled into her back.

"Yes, you got me now how does this courting work?"

"We spend all our time together so we are going to have to take a break from our shard hunt, and get to know everything about the other."

"Sounds easy enough."

"How about we start now. What are you, you can't be human."

"Well I guess I should tell you. Well you are right I am not a human, I am a demon but what kind you have to find out for yourself." In Kagome's mind, though her beast just wouldn't shut up she kept bugging her about how she was right and everything.

"Wow first miko powers now you're a demon with them, my little vixen what else will you surprise me with?"

"Well if your done babbling my demon is going nuts and I need to shut her up." With that, she reached up, grabbed his head, and brought it down as she reached up on her tiptoes. Once he caught on to what to what she wanted he reached down and picked her up seeing as he is 6"4' and she is 5"2'. Kouga grinned; he finally got to kiss his little vixen. When their lips met, Kagome kissed him with such ferocity that it shocked both of them, but Kouga just deepened the kiss by licking her lips asking for entrance to her hot cavern. Surprisingly she opened her lips and they started the battle of dominance. They kissed for what seemed like forever until they pulled apart for air.

"Wow." Kouga said shocked that some of his dreams were coming true.

"Yeah." Kagome said as Kouga put his arm around her waist. "It stays there Kouga no lower." Kagome said with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, stays above waist got it." He was so happy he got to touch more than just her hands and a few minutes. "This deserves s surprise." He bent down and lightly kissed her lips while his hands moved down to rest on her curvy hips and to pull her closer to him. After they were out of breath they pulled apart for air.

"My dreams have come true!"

"Well let's get back to camp first Mr. Cocky." With that, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side and walked back to camp. When they got back Kouga turned to look into her blue eyes and said, "Thank you for giving me a chance, I will make you the happiest woman ever." Kagome blushed at the comment and looked at the ground knowing that if she looked into his eyes she would get lost in the sapphire blue depths. She pushed him to the side and quickly went to her pack to get her sleeping bag and when she went to go sit by a tree Kouga walked up behind her and picked her up and walked to the tree he was going to sleep against and sat down with her in his lap. While he did this Kagome squeaked at the surprise.

"Much better." He said leaning down and nuzzling her hair and deeply inhaling her scent. It smelt so good to him. "Ahh"

"Just don't try anything while I am here and I'll stay." Kagome said to him noting his smirk.

'_**Ha, ha. I told you, you could learn to love him.'**_ Her beast said.

'Whatever, you were right. Now let me enjoy this. It's actually pretty comfortable.' While Kagome was talking to her beast, Kouga was having his own chat with his beast.

'**Mate yet!'**

'No, not yet, I want her to be sure on this and mating season doesn't start for another week.'

'**Grr…'**

'Don't growl at me. I want to mate with her just as much as you but I want her to be it is us and not the mutt.'

'**Grr… Mate stay our mate.'**

'I agree in one week she will be ours.'

'**Yes.'** With that, his beast receded back into the farthest corner of his mind.

"Goodnight Kouga-kun."

"Goodnight my little vixen."

"Hey!" she said not liking being called a vixen even though it was true and she knew it. He just laughed, a real laugh, it sound nice, deep and rich, and kissed her forehead.

"Meanie." She said closing her eyes and in the next few minutes her breathing evened out and her heartbeat slowed signaling she was asleep. So he leaned back against the tree enjoying the feeling the feeling of her in his lap and fell into a light sleep, ready incase something happened. Threw out the night Kagome would lean away from Kouga but he would without a thought pull her back without knowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers, it's me I am sorry about what happened to my previous chapter post. I know it was screwed up. I tried fixing it and well it didn't turn out well… But to the good news, it's a new chappie already for you to read. But wait I don't own Inuyasha either if I did well then ending wouldn't be the same so… Don't Kill Me! *runs away*

First Day of Courting

"convo"

'thought(s)'

'_**Kagome's Beast'**_

'**Kouga's Beast'**

The next day Kouga woke up first and felt something warm in his lap. When he looked down he saw Kagome curled up in his lap with her hair strewn everywhere. He silently laughed to himself as he recalled what had happened last night. So he leaned down and lightly kissed Kagome's lip that was until he heard a groan.

"Time to get up Kagome."

"I don't want to." She protested.

"Well does this change your mind?" he said lowering his lips to hers, giving them the lightest of touches. Kagome, not liking to be teased, pulled him down to her as he smirked at her expected reaction. Once she did he licked her lower lip asking for entrance to her sweet mouth. He put his hands on her lethal waist and pulled her towards him, she getting what he wanted, without breaking the kiss put a knee on each side of him, straddling him. Once they pulled apart for air, he looked down at his handiwork. Her hair was ruffled along with her clothes, cheeks bright red, eyes half lidded and she had a smile on her face.

"So," he asked, "does that help?" he said already knowing the answer. What she said next surprised him even though he didn't show it.

"Hmm… No." she said as she started to get up but stopped. "Maybe a mild reminder will help."

"Koi there will be nothing mild about this," he said as he pulled her down to his lips and kissed her senseless.

"Now?"  
"Better. Now that that is done I have to get my stuff for my bath," she said and gave him a peck on the lips and got up and started gathering what she would need for her bath. Although she did bend down in front of her bag on purpose to get him back for teasing her and gave him quite the show of her ass in the air. When she made a move to get up she heard a loud growl behind her.

'**Mate doing this on purpose!'** his beast roared.

'So she wants us that bad, well we will have to let her go deprived this time.'

'**Yes mate is teasing us so we shall tease her back.'** When Kagome looked back, she saw Kouga with blood red eyes staring at her as though she was a piece of meat.

'Great idea baka you made our situation worse so you fix it!' with that, she unleashed her power, transformed into a big wolf, and darted into the woods hoping he wouldn't catch her.

'**The chase!' **Kouga's beast thought and transformed and took off after her and noticed that she hid her scent and aura so he went to the nearest hot spring knowing she would be there. He chased her for awhile getting her worn out. After awhile though he got bored and pounced on her and they changed back into their humanoid forms with Kouga hovering over Kagome on his hands and knees.

"I caught you so I get to pick my prize and it is…" He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip making her gasp and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her hot cavern. He pulled away when sensed that she needed air and moved down her neck leaving open mouth kisses and nibbles instead of pulling away. When he reached a particular sensitive spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder, she moaned at the feelings it created. Kouga chuckled at her but continued his sweet torture. Kagome got mad at being teased, so she reached up and started to rub his ear with her hand.

"Ahh…" he groaned as his female rubbed his ear. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, which gave her the perfect opportunity to pull his ear into her mouth and suckle it. Again, he groaned. She pulled away to rest her head on the ground and to look up at him.

"Can you move now, I want to go have my bath."

"No, I think I'd rather stay where we are at the moment." He said playfully.

"Please, pretty please…?" she begged him with the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but I am coming with you." He said while wrapping his arms around her possessively.

"Whatever, I just want my bath." So he jumped up with her bridal style in his arms and took off back to camp knowing she needed to go there. Once they got there, he set her down with an arm still around her waist.

"Okay now let me go; I need to get my stuff. I'll come right back to you once I finish." Recultantly he did but as his arms dropped, he gave her bottom a good pat. Once she felt it she turned around and glared at him with pink tinted cheeks with only turned redder as she saw his smirk.

He just stood there smirking proudly at his accomplishment. Then she thought of something evil to get back at him, she quickly grabbed everything she needed for her bath and didn't look back as she covered her presence and ran to the hot springs. When he noticed, she had left and covered her aura and scent he scented his way to the nearest hot spring knowing that that is where she would be. Once he got there, he saw Kagome sitting on a rock kicking the water. At the sight of her he quietly and quickly stripped off his armor, fur pelt, arm and leg warmers. Once he finished he quietly walked up behind her with his presence covered and knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome who had been thinking about said person was shocked to say in the least.

"Hello there, my little vixen. Trying to get away from me? Well now, I have to punish you. Do you know what your punishment will be my naughty little vixen?"

"No master." She replied getting turned on but still getting at his game of servant and master.

"Well it is 3 spanks." He said sternly but happy that she caught onto his little game. "Now bend down on all fours." She did as told really turned on by how sexy an order can be. Kouga was really aroused at the sight of her naked on all fours in the small clearing the hot spring was in and his beast demanded him to mate her but he thought otherwise.

'**MATE!'**

'No we need to tease her to make her beg for us to make her our mate.'

'**NO MATE NOW!'**

'I am not end of story it is going to wait.'

'**Grr…'**

"Good, now I will start your punishment." He lightly slapped her bottom hard enough for it to be red and sting for awhile but not hard enough to bruise it, three times. "Do you see why you shouldn't disobey me now?"

"Yes." She said.

"Now time for that bath of yours." He picked her up uncaring of their nudity and walked into the hot spring. He sat down with her in front of him and turned around and grabbed the stuff she called soap or body wash, and put some on his hand and began to lather her back and shoulders with it. Kagome being the shy girl she is got the bottle of body wash and began to wash her front no wanting him to wash it knowing he would tease her even more. Kouga though noticed this and grumbled that she was a spoilsport and growled at her because he had been looking forward to washing her breasts. Once he finished he moved in front of her and started to wash her feet and worked his way up all the way to her thighs, bottom, and lastly her waist. He went back behind her and grabbed what she called shampoo, soap for hair, and started to gently wash her long raven locks using his sharps claws to scratch her head. She moaned at the sensations he caused, but a few minutes later, she noticed that he had stopped and pouted in disappointment.

""Kagome you need to rinse the soap out." She did as told and when she resurfaced, she went behind him grabbed her shampoo gathered some in her hand and then started to lather it into his hair scratching his head with her dull human nails. When she finished she motioned for him to rinse out his hair, and while he did this, she got out and wrapped a towel around her. While she dried off Kouga washed himself wishing all the while it was her and when he had finished she had only finished putting on her matching brown bra and panties. When he got out, he did as all canines did and shook himself dry. Kagome being too close to him got sprinkled with water from him. Kagome turned around to yell at him for getting her wet blushed when she noticed that he stood there in all his naked glory quickly turned around and hurriedly put on her light brown capris and dark brown t-shirt. When she finished she went and got his pelt and tossed it to him staying faced away from him signaling for him to put it on. He did and when she turned around, she looked him up and down admiring his obviously rock hard six-pack, strong arm, and nicely toned legs. Kouga even though he could be dense noticed that she was staring at him put on a smirk. Once she noticed his smirk, she went and got his arm and leg warmers. When she got back to him, she sat down and motioned for him to sit down too. She laid the other ones down while she slowly put them on his legs trailing her fingers sensually. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled for him to get up with her and put on those warmers still trailing her fingers along his muscles enjoying the feel of the twitching muscles beneath. By doing this, she admired his strength and how well in shape, he was. Then she turned around and went and got his armor making sure to show him her ass. She stood back up and walked to him and helped him put his armor on while lazily trailed her lip on all his muscles before they were covered up still admiring him body. Inside her head, though her beast kept whistling at him. Saying how he would make a strong mate and everything.

'Shut up, I am doing what you said and I am enjoying it, so will you please shut the hell up!'

'_**No, I don't want t. I was shut up for 18 long years. I wanted to get out so bad. I wanted to see who had claimed us as theirs but no! I was stuck here not able to do anything but send you little tingles that you ignored anyway. So no, I will not, now return to helping mate, he is surprised at our behavior.**_

'God I didn't know beasts PMSed.'

'_**Stop complaining about me and get back to mate, because your stuck with me no matter what.'**_

'Whatever, I wish I had a non- PSM beast. Ohh the joy…'

'_**Shut up or I will come out instead.'**_

'No you ain't, not gonna happen.' With that she, focused back on Kouga who was surprised to say in the least he was just openly staring at them even though that was normal for him it was different.

"Kouga what are you so surprised about?" she asked ignoring her beast.

"Nothing just admiring my soon to be mate." He said as he regained his composure.

"Well who ever said I was going to mate you though? Well anyways, back to the point. Now that we finished 'our' bath we have to go back to camp so I can make breakfast."

"Okay."

With that, Kagome hooked arms with Kouga started the walk back to their small camp a short distance away. Once they arrived at camp Kagome, let his arm go and started to make a breakfast of what was left from last night into stew while Kouga went to sit down at his tree watching her every move with a lustful gaze that was until everyone else started to get up from smelling her cooking. When the stew was done, Shippo helped Kagome hand out the stew to everyone. While everyone ate they enjoyed the peaceful silence of the forest. Once everyone finished Kagome gathered up all the bowls and the pot and went to the nearby stream to clean them. Kouga being Kouga followed saying that if a hungry demon came by she would need to be protected.

"You didn't have to come." Kagome said once they got to the stream. It had a few daisies but the rest was smooth rock, worn over with the years of erosion.

"Yes I did when is the next time I will get to do this?" he said as he walked in front of her and set the dishes down. Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss and when she was about to respond he pulled away smirking.

"Ohh, interesting, you have the urge to kiss me so much that you have to come with me to kiss me while I washed our dishes?"

"Well of course, I won't be able to full out kiss you for a while but I will tease you. Just wait until I announce our courting, then I can kiss you when ever I want in front of whoever I want."

"Oh the horror I will have to be teased until then, I feel so bad for you but then you will probably kiss the daylights out of me once you announce our courting, so it is even."

"Well get to work I have to have my time kissing you before we get to the others and if I don't then well you don't want to know."

"Well then help and you can have more time since they won't come for us for like 10 minutes or so." With that, he helped her and then they piled them together and Kouga just pulled her to him maneuvering her until she laid flat on her back with him hovering over her again. He leaned down and kissed her only separating when she needed air, just moved down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He suckled the skin there being sure to leave a mark.

"Ahh…" Kouga chuckled at her reaction. Kagome hearing him chuckle pushed up on him and turned them around where Kagome was on top and him on bottom, straddling him. "Now I am going to have to teach you a lesson for laughing at me." She leaned down, putting her hands in his hair making it come out of its ponytail, and kissed him for all she was worth. While they kissed Kagome grinded him, Kouga upon feeling this pushed her up some and looked at her with surprise written on his face. This time it was Kagome who chuckled. She closed her eyes with joy when Kouga got his revenge. He pushed her back down and attacked her neck with open-mouthed kisses, small bites that he soothed with his tongue. Kagome tried pushing him back so she could have the role of domination but it was useless, like pushing an iron wall. She, though panting, made out that it was time to go to Kouga and he slowed down and eventually slowed to a stop. Pulling away from her luscious neck Kouga peered down at her looking at her expression. Her eyes were glazed over and half lidded, hair tousled, and the junction of her neck and shoulder red. He chuckled to himself while getting up and reaching a hand out to help her up. Kagome put her hand gently in his when he pulled her upright then picked her up bridal style. Instead of running though, he just picked up their dishes, put them on her stomach, and started walking back to their camp. On the way, there he would give her brief kisses that only lasted a few seconds. Kagome got frustrated and caught him off guard by pulling his head down to hers. She was irritated by his kisses because they were so short she never had enough time to respond, so she decided to get back at him.

So she fought fire with fire.  
And she got burned.

She didn't expect him to kiss her with so much passion, and love for her.

"Best kiss yet." She said with a dreamy gaze pinned on him.

"Just wait, there will be more once we mate." He said huskily. Kagome got turned on at the sound of his voice and lost all thought which meant that she forgot to cover her scent, and when Kouga inhaled the scent he sent her a very lustful gaze. Kouga growled at her and that was the only warning she got before he attacked her neck with nips and small bites. While this happened, he slowed down until he stopped walking altogether. Minutes later, he stopped and looked at his handiwork. The juncture of her neck and shoulder was red and her hair was tousled. She was gazing at him through glazed over and half-lidded eyes. He just had to chuckle. It was deep and smooth and it made his chest rumble sending shivers down Kagome's spine. Seconds later Kagome was skipping back to camp leaving a stunned Kouga standing in the path. When he realized he was alone he rushed back to where their camp was only to find it empty. So he smelled them out, finding them on the road walking as though nothing was wrong. Kouga used his head for once and walked up to Kagome, presence hidden, and grabbed her.

"Why hello there. I didn't expect to see you here." He said intimidating Naraku. It worked because he felt her powers flare but they couldn't harm him. Something wasn't letting them. Inside Kagome's head she was panicking along with her beast, (she is in such distress she is picturing her beast and spiritual powers in human forms).

'What are we going to do? We can't let him know about my new powers.'

'_**How about we grab Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku and hightail it out of here?'**_

'_No we can't, we have to face him.'_

So when she turned around expecting the deadly, hanyou Naraku, but was met with the handsome face of Kouga, let's just say she was really shocked.

"God Kouga, you scared me!" she said to him.

"Well you're the one who left me behind."

"I don't care, that was mean, I could have killed you."

"No you couldn't," he whispered in her ear so the others couldn't hear since they already knew it was him. They continued walking at a slow pace. Kouga whispered to her, "Even though your powers flared they didn't hurt me, something held them back though. What was it that did that? Hmm…"

Kouga's beast though was talking to Kagome's beast saying that he would mate her and no one else would. Blah blah blah. She became happy saying she would love being at his side forever. While their beasts were in lala land, Kagome and Kouga were staring, well more like glaring at each other. So Kagome got tired of glaring at him and decided if he wanted to scare her then she wouldn't talk to him until he apologized. Kagome turned around and started walking briskly to catch up with the others. Kouga just caught up with her and kept up with her pace. Just ghosting behind her making suggestive comments, anything to get her to talk to him. Sadly, or unsadly, she didn't talk to him, only talking to him when there was a jewel shard near. On the day before the new moon they reached his tribe's caves. Upon entering Kagome was greeted with wolves sitting there staring at her until the biggest wolf came up to her and sniffed her which caused a gasp of shock to travel through every wolf demon who watched. The wolf immediately started licking and sniffing her. The others joined in after that and Kouga started to full out laugh at her predicament. That caused another gasp to run through the wolf demons. Kagome though was flat on her back with a wolf over her licking her face with wolves surrounding her. Once Kouga finishing laughing and saying how she had deserved it for ignoring him. Shippo just walked up to him, kicked him in the shin, and got himself a yelp of pain from Kouga.

"What did you do that for kit!"

"Because I can, what will you do about it?'

"This." He said and picked him up and tossed him into the wolves too. Kagome went into parental mode scooped him up then set him down away from the wolves. Then turned and walked over to Kouga. She reared her hand back ready to slap him until she heard a shriek. She turned around to find Shippo and the wolves tussling in the floor of the cave. Kagome lowered her hand some but sharply brought it down onto a unsuspecting Kouga. The slap sounded off the walls echoing through the caves and alerted everyone, as they looked horrified at the sight of their leader on the ground with a petite girl hovering over him. Once satisfied that she had successfully knocked him out Kagome walked over to where her son was sporting a small scratch with a wolf sporting one too. She bent down in front of them, put a hand over each wound, and slowly healed them. Seconds later, they were up and wrestling, like nothing had happened, rolling across the room. Kagome satisfied with her work grabbed Kouga who was still out, and pulled him outside. Once outside Kagome used her demon strength to throw him into the pond where the waterfall emptied into it. The second he touched the cold water he regained enough conciseness to gasp for breath, before going under water Kagome walked away to make sure he didn't drag her in because she didn't want to be soaked. Kouga swam up and once he broke the surface, he gasped for breath while Kagome sat watching.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled and all the other wolves and wolf demons had come outside to see their leader swimming to the edge of the pond.

"Ohh, nothing, it just looked like you had fun. Suppose that a mere girl couldn't do that could you."

"Well then let's take this else where." He stated getting out and ran to her, picked her up, and ran east in his mini tornado. Once they got to a clearing 10 miles or so away from the den, he set her down then changed forms. Kagome not completely understanding what his gesture meant stood there staring at him. He just jumped onto her, her seeing him coming towards her caught him, and held him near her breasts. Kouga enjoyed his treatment, she pet him, rubbed his ears, and kept saying how adorable he was. Eventually he got a little to eager and started to lick her neck, shoulder, and face. Kagome then remembered that this was Kouga and threw him across the clearing and then changed forms taking off, leaving him dazed, and staring at her disappearing back. He eventually got up sniffed the air a few times and realized that she went away from his den not towards it like he thought she would.

(A/N: guess what! We get to see what Inuyasha and Kinky-hoe are up to! People who like Inu bashing well you are going to be really happy and people who like that couple well don't read it! If you flame me I will have my army as President of the Ununited States murder you in your sleep so skip it if you dislike Inu bashing.)

With Inuyasha and kinky-hoe

(A/N: darn these fingers! )

Inuyasha POV

It felt like this was the millionth village they went to but nobody offered them a night in their home. Not even the Innkeepers let them stay the night. This had never happened before. Well back then, he had Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Now it was just him and Kikyo. But he did get one good thing out of this. He took Kikyo every night. Back to the point, they were basically told to leave at every village. Every now and then, he would get rocks thrown at him but he just growled to himself because it was pretty normal to him being a half-breed and all.

End Inuyasha POV

Yet again, they were stuck traveling but something felt different. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared with the green toad, Ah-Un, and the little girl, Rin. Sesshomaru walked toward Inuyasha eyeing him and Kikyo. Finally, he stopped a couple of feet away from him.

"It seems that you, half-breed, are truly an idiot. Why did you mate with a pot instead of the girl that you seemed so protective of? Hn…"

"Shut up bastard! She was weak; she was only the copy of Kikyo. Kikyo is way stronger then Kagome even you should have know that!"

"Hn… You will never learn half-breed. You are a disgrace. Even father would agree."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! You mother fucking bastard die! Wind scar!"

Nothing happened.

Inuyasha was shocked to say in the least.

Tetsaiga didn't even transform.

Sesshomaru walked away his group following behind after that. Kikyo was so stunned she fell over. Let just say that if Kagome and Kouga saw this everybody would be laughing their asses off, even the dead Band of Seven.

With the main couple

Kagome flew as fast as she could but she got tired fast since she hadn't had her powers long. She landed panting on the ground. Her black fur shimmered; her blue eyes glowed. She fell into a light sleep she didn't notice when Kouga came over to her. He had finally found her, it was hard but he did it.

"Kagome you can't escape from me so easily." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome woke up at; she looked around to come to face to face with Kouga.

"Uh-oh." Kouga grinned a predatory grin that had Kagome shivering. He smirked to himself in his head. He quickly changed forms and attacked her with his teeth until he got a good hold on the scruff of her neck.

He got into a position as though he was going to screw her senseless but just whispered to her, after letting go of her neck, "Change back into your human form." Kagome did as she was told and they transformed together. Once back to their humanoid forms he started to attack her neck, lavishing it with attention, while getting perfect view of her breasts. She realized something then, 'what am I doing I ain't no bitch in heat. This is going to have to stop!'

"Ahh… Stop! Stop right now" she made herself sound serious but failed miserably. Since Kouga just kept going she decided that she would make Kouga drop. Yes, that's right she quickly changed into a small dog jumped a few feet away made her cloud and went toward his tribes caves. Kouga fell to the ground as gravity did its course, he fell face first into the ground. He laid there stunned, but slowly he go up from his place on the ground and decided that it was best to just go back to his den and wait for the next chance he got to tease her instead of trying to continue, already knowing how it would turn out. Once he finally got back, it was dinnertime and everyone had already started eating. That shocked him normally when he was home they wouldn't eat until after he started eating. He already knew the answer though.

"Kagome!"

"Yes?"

"Get your ass over here now!"

"Sure I'll do it but only this once, got it."

"Well see now hurry the hell up."

Just for that she walked very slowly until he just got frustrated with her, went over to her, and dragged her to his original spot.

"Kagome what the hell is up with starting eating without me?" he whispered to her harshly.

"Well I decided we should eat now since you might not come back anyways." She said as innocently as she could.

"Kagome it's tradition that I always eat first when I am here."

"Well I didn't know and besides I was hopping you would get eaten on your way back anyways."

"Oh, really we'll just have to fix that you should be thanking me, I mean nobody would want you, after you befriended a hanyou."  
"You didn't just say what I think you said."

"Ohh I did alright."

"Well then I'll leave I don't need you I will go home, my fathers will be happy to see me for the first time in like a century."

"Wait your father?..."

"Yes my father do you know him? Hm…"

"Well, uh…"

"That's right think about today and everything that is happened. Do you realize something?"

Kouga has flashbacks to all the times when they would change forms and realized that only demons of high nobility could change to those forms. He also realized that the only throne without a heir but has said they do but won't say who it is but that it's a girl is the north.

"Uh-oh."

"Yes now do you still mean what you said about me?"

"… No…" he stuttered.

"Well let's get back to dinner then!"

"Okay."

Dinner was finished given out they all ate and talked with each other having a good. After dinner they still talked until the sun went down when couples started going to bed. Kagome and Kouga were the last ones to leave.

"Kouga where am I going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about that you're going to sleep in my personal cave since you're my woman."

'This is going to be an interesting night.' She thought to herself coming up with an idea while they walked up to Kouga's cave above the main entrance.

Once they got inside Kagome stood in awe. It was a complete disaster!

"Kouga!"

"What are you hurt." He came rushing over to her.

"No I'm fine but your room is a disaster when was the last time it was clean?"

"Well with all the Naraku business I probably haven't cleaned it in oh, more than a year or two, why?"  
"Why! Are you serious, how am I going to sleep."

"Simple we lie down and go to bed."

"No how am I going to sleep knowing this is here?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll worry about it tomorrow for now lets just go to bed."

They both made their way to the bed and once they got their Kouga laid down having already taken off his armor. Kagome laid down and just to make him happy this once snuggled against his chest even though it wouldn't last. Kouga was over joyed at her action so he settled an arm over her waist and pulled the covers over them. Once Kagome was sure that he was asleep, she turned around, pushed him out of the bed and onto the floor, and then feigned sleep in the middle of the bed leaving him no room to get back on. Kouga woke up at the impact of hitting the floor he slowly sat up and looked at his bed. The sight that met him shocked the crap out of him. There laid Kagome asleep in the middle of his bed looking so innocent. He noticed that she was taking up all the space so he came up with an idea that made him smirk. He slowly slid his arms under her supposedly slumbering form, lifted her up laid down then set her down with her head on his chest and went back to sleep. Kagome peeked out of her and was surprised at her position. She decided that since it was comfortable she would stay in her current position and get back at him for it later. With that in mind, she went to sleep curling into him. The next morning Kouga was first to wake and decided that he and Kagome would both need a bath today got up go clothes for them both. By the time he got back, she was already awake and sitting up in bed. He made his way to her and once there he grabbed her hands and said, "Did you sleep okay last night?" while smirking.

"Well actually I didn't and I need someone to give me a good back rub." She said wondering what his reaction would be.

"Well let's get into the hot springs and I'll give you a good rub down." With that they both got up Kouga grabbing the clothes too, and walked over to the back of the cave where their was a tunnel to some other sections of his room. When they reached the hot springs, he escorted her in, set their clothes down, and then started stripping off his pelt and armor. Kagome started freaking out at that.

"What are you doing!"

"Taking my clothes off, what else you can't bathe in your clothes or do you want help."

"No, but stop," but it was to late he was but ass naked and standing in front of her as though nothing was wrong. Suddenly there was a splash and there was one less dry Kouga and one more wet Kouga in the world. Seeing what she did accidently, she started laughing at him he just got close enough to the edge then suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in. Kagome stood up in her wet clothes glaring at the chuckling Kouga.

"You are going to die for that Kouga. To bad I actually thought you had a chance."

"A chance at what," he said but it didn't matter because Kagome already had a knife up against his throat. "You don't want to do this." He said.

"You will never know what that chance anymore. You are wrong though I do want to do this." Suddenly he was behind her and her knife was in his hand while he sniffed at her throat.

"Did you seriously think that would work on me Kagome, I mean I am a Lord. Even though I don't act it I am one I have the mark to prove it."

"Yeah prove it."

"Okay," he turned her around and made her look at the water, there she could see their reflections but his had a half sun on his fore head, but when she looked at him it wasn't there.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Where did I go wrong oh great Kouga?"

"You went wrong when you pulled the knife on me. You should have known better than to pull that on me. What do you think of me as?"

"Well you aren't stupid but you aren't that bright so probably along the lines of an animal."

"Kagome you are right but that is only because I use my instincts more than a human. They try to use reason and it doesn't normally work especially now when demons are warring against humans. Kagome you still think that you could hurt me?" he laughed at his last statement.

"Yes actually I know I can hurt you." He laughed even harder. After a few minutes he got it together and stopped laughing.

"We'll see about that right now lets finish our bath by starting with getting your wet clothes off."

So Kagome turned around and took off her pants and panties setting them on the edge of the hot spring , Next she started to take off her shirt but Kouga beat her to it. He gently pulled it up by the bottom and tossed it aside after it was off but he noticed that she still had on some weird contraption. He looked at it for awhile but just got frustrated and was about to tear it off when he saw her hand on it and suddenly it went lack an she tossed it aside even though she didn't want to. Kouga put his hands on her waist and pulled her into him nuzzling her hair. He reached toward the edge to grab some soap. He started washing her back gently rubbing circles relaxing her greatly.

"Better now?" he quietly asked her moving his hands to her arms, down her sides, over her stomach, to her thighs. She finished washing herself, after that though she turned around an arm over her breasts for some modesty then asked him to turn around, he just shook his head and walked around her. She thought he was going to get out but he only reached for some 'shampoo' as Kagome would call it, and started washing her hair. He gently scratched her head and made sure that it was thoroughly washed before he told her to rinse out the bubbles. When she came back up, she then asked him if she could help him wash up. He was shocked but he didn't show he just said a simple, "yeah."

So she got behind him and started washing his back while rubbing small circles into his back. They eventually finished their bathe and they got out and dressed. By the time they were in the main caves, breakfast was already being made.

"Good we don't have to wait forever for breakfast."

'Sigh, that sounds familiar.'

'_**Shut up he will most likely announce that we are courting now though before breakfast.'**_

'Crap I completely forgot about that.'

'_**Be happy I said that because you know t hey will all start asking questions. With him being a lord and stuff so how are we going to dell with that?'**_

'we'll fight Kouga if we win they will be totally freaked out but if we loose really fast they will like still ask even more questions. So we will either put up a really good fight or will for real.'

'_**Sounds like fun to me.'**_

'_I'll go along with it for now but with us courting him our holy powers will not work so how are we going to win with that disadvantage?'_

'Will work through it when that comes but for now it's our plan to make them stop asking questions with just a threat.'

A/N what will happen next I really don't know but I wouldn't mind if you gave me ideas.

Until next time…


End file.
